


letting go

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: As You Wish [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x05 Good Form, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/e11bd672279b35bf68b8ef28b85fca45/tumblr_mvcxubW0ep1rl6s6ro3_500.gif">this gif</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Loslassen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303473) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



 

* * *

 

Dropping Liam’s tag for Charming to find triggers a dull ache in Killian’s chest.

For a moment, his fingers clench tighter around the worn leather, refusing his commands to release.

He’s never been very good at letting go.

“Jones. You know him?”

 _Better than anyone_  Killian wants to respond. “Aye. He was my captain, and my brother.”

When the spring successfully heals Charming, Killian can’t stop his smile.

“Why help me when there’s nothing in it for you?”

“I didn’t do it for you mate.”  _For Emma_ , Killian thinks.  _And for myself_.

Somehow, he thinks Liam would be smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on tumblr as [reignofdreams](http://reignofdreams.tumblr.com). I'll be posting drabbles and fic there as well.


End file.
